


Поцелуй | The Kiss

by NadiaYar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaYar/pseuds/NadiaYar





	Поцелуй | The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/425396) by BetaReject. 



Пальцы его безупречно скользили по её коже, так нежно — и так страстно; ласка, полная чувств, в которых он бы никогда не признался вслух. Алые глаза, когда-то столь тревожащие, а теперь прекрасные, встречали взгляд Мэрис с намерением настолько чистым и честным, что у неё потеплели щёки. В его глазах не было тайн, а в поцелуе никаких сомнений, лишь бережность прикосновений ещё выдавала тень нерешительности. Причиной тому был не страх, а уважение и стремление сделать всё, чтобы проведенное вместе время было совершенным — не для него, для неё. 

Мэрис была уверена — никто ещё никогда не видел эту сторону Трауна. Она знала — у него были возлюбленные и раньше, но не могла отделаться от ощущения, что это, всё это, предназначалось лишь для её глаз. Её любовник принадлежал к тем, кто вечно настороже; она задавалась было вопросом, а расслаблялся ли он хоть когда-нибудь. Однако сейчас она чувствовала, как здесь, лёжа в её объятиях, он постепенно снимает маску холодной собранности, которую носит так безупречно; как осторожно опускает стену, которую никогда никому не давал пройти — кроме неё. 

Знание, что изо всех людей свидетельницей этой его стороны он избрал её, наполняло смирением, даже пугало. 

Мэрис всегда тайком мечтала пережить такой момент, но оставила было надежду, что это когда-то случится. Быстрые, пламенные случайные связи и пустые игры страсти превратились в её образ жизни. Даже её предыдущие отношения с Раком бледнели по сравнению с заботой и любовью, которые ей открылись с Митт'рау'нуруодо. У Мэрис был опыт в постели, однако в его руках ей казалось, что она впервые в жизни занимается любовью. В объятиях друг друга они забывали самих себя, и Мэрис поняла, что в определённом смысле он и в самом деле у неё первый. 

Он внимательно изучал её своим огненным взглядом. Его тёмные волосы были взъерошены, щёки зарделись, робкая улыбка вот-вот появится на губах. Коллеги говаривали, что Трауна трудно прочесть, Мэрис это сбивало с толку. Он был для неё не просто военным или их пленителем — он был аутсайдером, как она сама. Она чувствовала родство с ним и знала — он мог её понять. 

Пока её руки исследовали его тело, губы попробовали на вкус кожу на ключице, вырвав у него судорожный вдох. А вскоре уже его губы тепло шептали ей в ухо что-то на языке, который она до сих пор едва понимала. Это значения не имело — искренность его тихих слов была переводом сама себе. 

Чуть сдвинувшись, он принялся целовать веснушчатую кожу её правого плеча и одновременно бережно изучал руками её изящное тело. Теряясь в разрозненных мыслях, Мэрис услышала, как её собственный голос бормочет его настоящее, полное имя. Казалось, он знал, чего жаждут её душа и тело, лучше неё самой. Мэрис принимала и возвращала ласки, выражая в прикосновениях всё желание и любовь, о которых не говорила вслух — и Траун стонал её имя в ответ. Их губы искали друг друга снова и снова, и всё несказанное в его поцелуях страсти было ей ясно без слов. 

Потерянная в огне объятий любимого, Мэрис остро чувствовала умиротворение и уязвимость. Она знала, пути назад не осталось, и понимала впервые в жизни, что и не хочет ничего иного. 

Много позже, когда их страсть на время улеглась, мысли собрались снова. Мужчина в её объятиях был теперь спокоен, глаза закрыты. На лазурных губах играла лёгкая улыбка. Мэрис молча рассматривала его недвижное тело, думая, что никогда не видела его настолько умиротворённым. Она улыбнулась, застенчиво, грустно, и принялась ласкать пальцами его тёмные пряди. 

Как бы ей ни хотелось остаться с ним, в глубине души Мэрис знала, что долго их связь не продлится. Она была непрочна. Мэрис гладила Трауна по щеке, вспоминая, как он предупредил об этом, когда она в первый раз поцеловала его — виноватый взгляд, мимолётная нерешительность, когда он ответил на поцелуй. 

Он был первым мужчиной, который чувствовал к ней достаточно, чтобы быть честным. Это одно разбивало ей сердце. 

Первый их поцелуй оказался только началом. Теперь — суток не прошло — Мэрис знала, что эта первая ночь будет для них и последней. Утром судьбы уже уведут их по разным путям. Кто знает, увидятся ли они снова. Ей это не нравилось, но перспектива разлуки тревожила не так сильно, как она ожидала. Может, её подготовила к неизбежному его честность — или же её собственная практичность. Мэрис знала одно — она будет бережно хранить в памяти то короткое время, что их связало. 

Чувствуя равномерное дыхание Трауна у себя на щеке, Мэрис улыбнулась, кротко поцеловала его в губы и обняла с удовлетворённым вздохом, прежде чем закрыть глаза и погрузиться в блаженные сны о будущем, в котором их пути пересекутся вновь.


End file.
